A user performing an operational task, such as flying an aircraft, primarily interacts with communicative systems that require visual attention or physical interaction. In some instances, visual attention or physical interaction can be undesirable if it suspends or removes the focus of the user from performing the operational task at hand. Audible alerts can be utilized in notifying the user of a state or status based on an audible signal without necessarily drawing the user's visual attention or physical interaction.